


The Third Option

by Marf_Redux



Series: The Third Option Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Discussion of Surrogacy, M/M, considering having a kid, family not disapproving but not approving either, fusion wierdness, mention of using fusion for sexual play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: After yet another family dinner pushes Goten's buttons, Trunks decides to bring up the possibility of kids.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: The Third Option Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903516
Kudos: 34





	The Third Option

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Third Option

“I’m going to go to bed,” Goten said clearly annoyed after dinner with his family. He just nodded and began to put the many left overs ChiChi had sent home with them away. He wasn’t surprised Goten just wanted to sleep given that once again his mother had unintentionally made it clear she didn’t really consider their relationship a real one. 

On the surface of course she accepted it but she still made stray comments about how nice it would be if Goten could have children like his brother, after all she’d always wanted multiple grand children. The worst part was that he knew Goten did want kids but was afraid to bring it up around him. He wasn’t opposed to the idea himself though he could be happy just playing uncle to any more kids Gohan and Videl might have or any kids Bra had when she was old enough. 

Still it was something they definitely needed to discuss before things came to a head and Goten blew up at his mother. So once he was done putting away the left overs he headed to their bed room not surprised to see that Goten was still awake but pretending to be asleep. “Just so you know there are options where we could have kids if we wanted.” He wasn’t surprised when Goten’s eyes snapped open at that.

“I doubt your dad would be too accepting of adopted human kids joining the family,” Goten said after a moment. “And if you bring up surrogacy well then there’s a chance that if we each father one even if they are related through the mother there’s still a chance folks will say they aren’t really both our kids.” He was slightly surprised that Goten had apparently already been thinking about things. 

“There’s a third option,” he said deciding he might as well get this bombshell out of the way as Goten looked curious. “Do you remember the last time we fused and had a bit of solo fun as Gotenks?” He had to enjoy the blush that spread over Goten’s face. It was something they’d done even before they’d gotten together it was a bizare but hot experience to be able to merge into one being who could then play with themselves.

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything,” Goten finally said giving him a look as if he had lost his mind. “I don’t think our games have much bearing on us having kids.” He guessed Goten hadn’t caught on yet.

“We’ll I had an idea when I was cleaning up and I had Gotenk’s cum examined,” he admitted and could tell by Goten’s face that he was shocked. “It seems any fluid that leaves him doesn’t separate when the time is up so Gotenk’s sperm is a mix of both of us.” He had only checked out of curiosity. “So if we want surrogate kids that belong to both of us then we can let Gotenk’s donate the sperm.”

“So they’d really be Gotenk’s kids and Gotenks is kind of like our kid,” Goten said more to himself. “So they’d really be our grand kids sorta.” He just waited to see where Goten was going with this. “But they would belong to both families and no one could say they weren’t.” 

“It’s something to consider,” he said and saw Goten nod. “Of course we’ve got time to talk about it because if we go this way we have to choose a surrogate and if we are going with donor eggs or asking the surrogate to carry the kid.” It would also be expensive but that wasn’t an issue he belonged to the richest family on the planet. “I mean donor eggs mean we could secure multiples from the same donor so we could have more kids even if we change surrogates.”

“Yeah we should think about it and under no circumstances tell our families until the kid is born,” Goten said after a moment with a big smile. “I’d love to just show up to dinner with our kid and watch the reactions.”

He had to laugh at that and Goten reached up and grabbed him pulling him into the bed. “We’ll talk later but for now I don’t feel like sleeping anymore.” Goten kissed him then and he pushed any talk of having out of his mind for a while.

The End.


End file.
